


untitled

by lunarpiscean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpiscean/pseuds/lunarpiscean
Summary: day four, tier three.aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana,dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan,kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu.aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana,dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan,awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada.(aku ingin, sapardi djoko damono)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Haikyuu!! Bulol Week 2021





	untitled

sunyi. 

dalam kesunyian malam hari, koushi menemukan bahwa semuanya menjadi lebih indah. di hadapannya, pasangannya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. sepertinya ia lelah setelah seharian bekerja di ladang. sinar rembulan yang remang-remang mencahayai wajahnya. pria berambut perak tersebut tahu ia harus tidur, ia masih harus mengajar esok hari. namun melihat pasangannya begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, ia merasa semua kelelahan dan kepenatannya lenyap dalam seketika. 

koushi menaiki ranjang mereka berdua dan berbaring menyamping, mempelajari semua detil-detil kecil dari kekasihnya. ia mendekat dan menyibak rambut putihnya, ingin melihat mukanya lebih jelas. tanpa peringatan, shinsuke tiba-tiba menyampingkan badannya dan meringkuk, kepalanya sekarang bersentuhan dengan dada koushi. jika pria berambut putih tersebut masih bangun, koushi yakin ia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdebaran. 

ia merangkul shinsuke, menariknya lebih dekat sehingga kedua tubuh mereka bersentuhan. sudah setahun mereka tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama, namun koushi masih belum terbiasa dengan momen-momen kecil namun intim seperti ini. setiap hari, sepertinya selalu saja ada alasan baru untuk koushi makin jatuh cinta dengan pria yang terlelap di dekapannya. binar di matanya saat ia mendengarkan celotehan koushi mengenai harinya, bagaimana lesung pipitnya hanya muncul ketika ia memiliki ide jahil. koushi masih bisa menyebut beribu alasan ia mencintainya. 

pikirannya terinterupsi saat shinsuke secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. dua ketukan. satu ketukan, satu garis, dua ketukan. satu garis, satu ketukan, dua garis. kode morse untuk huruf i, l, y. beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka sempat bertikai, sepele sebenarnya. namun setelah mereka bicarakan, koushi akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia merasa shinsuke tidak mencintainya seperti koushi mencintainya.

ia tahu, kekhawatiran tersebut sebenarnya tidak masuk akal. ia tahu, shinsuke mencintainya, bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa yang koushi miliki. semua shinsuke tunjukkan melalui perbuatan, bukan ucapannya. koushi beruntung kekasihnya tidak memarahinya, mencaci makinya. shinsuke hanya duduk di sampingnya dan menanyakan, ‘bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?’

sore itu mereka habiskan mencari solusi agar koushi tetap merasa dicintai shinsuke, tanpa ia harus mengeluarkan sepatah kata. pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan kode morse. dua ketukan. satu ketukan, satu garis, dua ketukan. i, l, y. sebuah tanda non-verbal mereka untuk mendeklarasikan kasih sayang mereka. sejak sore itu pula, shinsuke selalu menyatakan cintanya pada koushi. saat mereka berpegangan tangan, saat shinsuke memberikan koushi kotak bekal makan siangnya, bahkan saat ia tertidur, tak sadarkan diri.

pria berambut perak tersebut tersenyum kecil mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut. _‘i love you too, kita shinsuke.’_ bisiknya, sembari memejamkan matanya.


End file.
